


A Truth That's Told With Bad Intent [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podbang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones finds himself in the predicament of being engaged, to THE Captain James T Kirk. How to get out of the situation? Well, consider one nine year old girl and a Starship Captain to the rescue. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Truth That's Told With Bad Intent [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrosetiger (darkrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A truth that's told with bad intent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182560) by [noo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo). 



**Length:** 2:58:19  
**Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (153 MB) | Zipped m4b file (79.7 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/89vkzurc8p6ju8r/truth-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p0iqvegicu98ldd/truth-m4b.zip)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/truth-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/truth-m4b.zip)  
Archive Links: [m4b (79 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/truth-thats-told-with-bad-intent-audiobook) | [Zipped mp3 (153 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/truth-thats-told-with-bad-intent)

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in the Podbang challenge over at amplificathon this year! I read this for darkrosetiger. :)
> 
> I was so happy to see that one of darkrosetiger's requested fandoms was Star Trek Reboot because I'd been itching to record some podfic for it for a while. And although I do so love my Kirk/Spock, that seems to be the only pairing people are really taking up in podfic form.
> 
> So I set out with the mindset of doing a Kirk/McCoy story and was then shocked to find most of the recs for the pairing usually amounted to less than 10,000 words. I was quite close to biting off more than I could chew on a fic that was some 100,000 words long when I stumbled across nikki4noo's wonderful story. And it was written based on a prompt from space_married. What isn't to love there?
> 
> I would just like to apologize to anyone with an actual Georgian accent in advance. :}
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
